Love Hurts
by xILoveHimForeverX
Summary: "How could you do this to me" Tears streaming down her face. "Emily please" Her mother reached out to touch her. "No stay away from me, I HATE YOU"
1. Chapter 1

Jiggles of a bunch of keys was heard from the other side of the owned two bedroom house, hearing a click and a twist the white door handle pulled down hearing the key being pulled out of the gold plated lock that echoed through out the hallway was soon followed by screeching and screlching of a pair of black plimsolls on the well laid laminated flooring.

A frustrated sign come out of the short petite brunettes glossy plump lips,shaking her head she dropped her school bag on the floor. Lazily walking over to the brown and cream corner sofa she fell backwards making her head hit the soft cream cushion. she signed again following with a strangled groan, closing her eyes letting a tear fall down her cheek, she couldn't believe it. The guy that meant the most to her had ended it because he liked someone else. Sure it was better that way because it was better than leading her on and cheating on her but it hurt. She thought he was her soul mate sure she was only seventeen but she knew what love was… Well at least she thought she did.

Bringing her tanned shaking hand to her right then left eye wiping her old tears away with her now ex boyfriends red Letterman jacket, letting her fresh tears form in her eyes once again letting them fall down her now red face to go with her beautiful puffy brown eyes, choking on her own tears letting out a little grunt while sitting up sighing she stood up and pulled out her iPhone that her mother bought her for her sixteenth birthday, sitting back down leaning over so her boney elbows sat on her knees she pressed the white button at the bottom of the touch screen letting the phone light up she slid the screen to unlock and was bet with her and her blue eyed boyfriend.

"What did I do?" She whispered to no one in particular while looking down at the picture that was shining in front of her. Letting out another sign more tears started to form she closed her eyes and let the wet substance fall onto the screen. "pull yourself together Emily its just a boy" she muttered. _But its not just a boy is it you love him._

Standing up, Emily Montez walked towards the modern mirror that was currently in front of her that was currently situated on the wall above the wooden pine fire place, shoving her phone in her back pocket she looked at her reflection. Staring back at her wasn't the same bubbly and happy girl girl that everyone knew, this was the broken hearted girl that loved but wasn't enough.. well not for him anyway.

Reaching up and running her hands through her rained on dark brunette locks letting her hair run through her nail varnished finger nails that her mother had painted just the other night before her date with her boyfriend.

Gabriella Montez.

Petite. Brunette, beautiful brown eyes she kind of looked similar to her daughter but Emily was a little shorter. Gabriella Montez was and is every boys fantasy, definitely in the MILF category. Emily and her mother has a really close bond. They are more like sisters than mother and daughter but really it shouldn't surprise anyone since its only been the two of them since Emily could walk. Her father left when she was no younger than three months old. Her mother was a very closed off person when Emily talked about her father... like there was something bad behind it. She never pushed her because she didn't actually know what she was pushing herself into.

Turning on her heel letting the back of the Letterman jacket show through the mirror that read then word 'BOLTON' on the back while her wavy lock swing from left to right hardly showing the writing she wiped her tears with the sleeve against and walked towards the stair case. after all the crying she never did go to greet her mother which is very unlike her, normally her mother would be sitting on the sofa reading a book waiting for her to come through the door. Which was a bit weird considering she wasn't in the living room but knows she was home because her black Audi was sitting out on the front drive.

"Mum?" Emily shouted walking further up the stairs while griping hold of the banister, inhaling then exhaling she could smell a different scent in the air that lingered in the air it was something she had only just started getting use to... sex in the air smell? she looked at the photos that was situated on the wall while walking up the stairs, they also looked steamed up. it could only mean one thing... Emily giggled. Her mother was having sex. She shuddered at the thought trying to get the image of her mum having sex next door to her bedroom or even having sex at all it wasn't very motherly of her. Finally reaching the top of the stairs she tiptoed across the landing trying to be quiet and not disturb her mother and the male she has currently in the bedroom. The floor board as Emily took a step forward towards her bedroom door, freezing she closed her eyes with one foot 1 cm off the floor she covered her mouth, grabbing hold of the door handle to her bedroom, pulling the gold plated foor handle down hearing a click she pushed it open quietly but still heard the door creaked open she was about to walk in through her pink paid carpet until...

"Troy" Her mother moaned loudly with it being followed by a groan from the male then giggle from her mother

Emily's eyed widened and her pupils dilated while her face went white like she had seen a ghost. Troy? no that couldn't be her Troy surely, he wouldn't do that to her and her mum defiantly wouldn't do that to her, that is her mum right? mothers don't do that to there daughters. Hearing another mumble of her ex boyfriends name she became lightheaded,self conscious, scared, angry and upset all at the same time. Leaving her door as it was she walked across the landing and flung open her mothers bedroom door."Oh my god"

 _4 months earlier ..._

"Emily" The petite tanned beauty with long brown curls turned around at the sound of her boyfriends sweet and sexy voice, smiling brightly seeing him weave through the crowd to get to her. She held out her arms waiting for the best part of her day to come. He walked straight up to her and embraced her awaiting arms picking her up he turned her around while he dipped his nose in the crock of her neck inhaling her sweet scent while she giggled and wrapped her legs around his tosco leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you" She murmered as her lips reached his ear whispering while her teeth tugged at it gently, feeling him shiver and sign in delight she giggled and moved backwards making him look at her.

Those beautiful blue eyes. They made her day

"I missed you to" He mumbled huskily, leaning in he pecked her on the lips. Letting go of her bum that was supporting her he let her slide her his front making his dick twinge in delight and making him groan quietly, looking at her with lust and love in his eyes.

It made Emily melt, she loved the fact that she had this effect on him. They hadnt actually had sex yet but you could tell they both wanted to by the sexual tension between them both Emily was still a virgin and she wanted to do it perfectly, which her amazing her amazing boyfriend stood by her decision. How could he not?

Troy Bolton. He was the co captain of the East High Wildcats. Popular and not forgetting hot. Every girl wanted him and every guy wanted to be like him. He was good at nearly everything he does. He had a great support group in his life, his mum and dad, his friends and not forgetting his girlfriend Emily Montez. He loved her, she lit up the room like no one else did he was so devoted to her no one understood how one man could worship one girl in only a short amount of time, and being that they was still young and they hadnt been together long he was falling deeply inlove with her every day. He just couldn't stop it not that he wanted to because she was the best thing that ever happened to him.

"So I was talking to my mum and dad last night and they want to meet you" The blue eyed boy looked lovingly down at his girlfriend of nearly a year and a half.

"Really?" Emily beamed up at her boyfriend, while he nodded. "Id love to"

Troy grinned and leaned down placing his lips on her soft ones, wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her closes so their pelvises was touching. "My mum wants to meet you aswell"

Emily mumbled against his lips, tugging at his bottom lip gently before pulling away opening her eyes looking into his now opened baby blue eyes. "Well why not I meet your mum first then you meet my parents?"

The blue eyed suggested, his girlfriend beamed nodding excitedly hugging him tightly. "Yes that sounds perfect" The blue eyed boy chuckled and pulled away.

"Come on lets get to class, I don't want to be late " Emily nodded smiling up at him she slipped her soft small hand into his rough ones and walked down the halls of East High together.

"So when do you want to come round and meet my mum?"

Emily asked while eating an apple that she took out of her bag. She didn't normally bring food to school for lunch she would normally eat the cafferia food but for some reason today was different, her mother decided to make her a pack up, rolling her eyes she hated her mother sometimes.

Troy shrugged his muscular shoulders while wiping the mayonnaise with his Letterman jacket sleeve, making Emily cringe. She didn't like when he did that its called a napkin dammit.

"I don't mind"

Emily signed, and chucked her apple on the red and white table that had the letter E in the middle of it. "Ill ask my mum tonight and ill text you"

"Do you want to go out this weekend?"

Emily smiled at him, nodding. "Sure I don't think I have anything else planned, what do u have in mind?"

Troy grinned, bringing his finger up to his nose and tapping the side of it. "For me to know and you to find out"

Emily rolled her eyes while shaking her head. "You know I hate surprises Bolton"

Troy raised his eye brow at the last part. "Bolton?" Wiggling his eyes brows making her spit out a giggle.

"Your such a nerd" She smiled leaning closer to him.

"But im your nerd" Troy smirked, kissing her sweetly making her heart flutter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum?" Emily shouted, as she walked into the living room not seeing her mother anywhere.

"In here sweetie" An echo of her mother's voice was heard from the kitchen. Emily smiled at her mother's voice.

Setting her school bag down on the sofa, she walked into the kitchen to see her mother sitting on the tall stall that was in front of a newly fitted breakfast bar, while reading a magazine of some sort. While her best friend was sat on the other stall near her reading a book.

Turning around at the sound of footsteps that she knew was her daughter's she smiled brightly at her, hoped off the stall and hugged her tightly which Emily returned.

"How was your day baby girl?" The older brunette asked, while pulling away, still smiling.

Emily rolled her eyes, and walked towards the other stall that was near her mother's magazine, and sat on it while her mother followed and sat next to her. "Mum" She groaned, looking at her. "What have I said about you calling me that?"

The brunette with long curly hair giggled, and shrugged her bony shoulders. "And how many time do I have to tell you, you are my baby no matter how old you are"

"She has a point there Em" The other older lady said who leaned forward looking at the younger brunette that reminded her so much of her best friend. She had short black hair, petite but broader than her mother, and darker skin.

"Don't you start auntie Tay" Emily responded, followed by a groan. And this is why she didn't want her boyfriend to meet her mother…she was so…motherly. Along with her best friend, who she would call her auntie, she isn't blood, but she is close to blood related. Emily has known Taylor since she was born, and she was also her god mother. Taylor and her mother went to East High when they was Emily's age and they had been best friends ever since.

Taylor giggled at her god child, before shrugging. "Sorry Ems, but Gabriella is right. No matter how old you get, you will always be her baby"

Gabriella nodded at Taylor, before looking back at her daughter sticking her tongue out. "See"

Emily rolled her eyes, giggling at her mother's immature behaviour. She loved it though. She wasn't like any other mother, she was kind, laid back, loving. She was very protective, but she also let Emily make her own mistakes, so she could learn from them. Which she thought was great. And it also helped that Gabriella had her at a young age, Gabriella knows whatever Emily got up to… like drinking on the weekends, going shopping, hanging out with boys and of course having sex. She knew if she said Emily couldn't do anything like that then she would be an hypocrite.

"So" Emily said, as she looked at her mother bashfully. "You know how you said the other day you wanted to meet my boyfriend?"

Gabriella nodded, grinning at her daughter's behaviour. "Yeah?" She knew how much this boy meant to her daughter, and she couldn't help but feel so pleased for her. Most mothers would think it's stupid to be in love at this age, but not Gabriella. She knew what true love was, and by the looks of her daughters face whenever she spoke about him, her face would lite up and that is a sign of a love that couldn't be broken.

"Well, I was wondering if I could invite him round for dinner tonight." Emily said, blushing slightly as her mother grinned at her along with her god mother. "Is that okay? I could change it if you're busy, with Auntie Taylor or Sharpay" She said quickly, not taking a breath.

Giggling, Gabriella moved her hand to the middle of her daughters back, rubbing it soothingly, trying to calm her down so she wouldn't faint from the intake she didn't breath out."Em, calm down. Of course you can invite him round for dinner tonight; it would be nice to meet the guy that has my girl so happy"

Emily squealed, jumping off the tall stall and hugged her mum tightly, which she returned. "Thank you so much mum, you will love him" She said squealing again, pulling back smiling brightly at her.

Gabriella giggled at her over excitement, reminding her so much of herself when her mother had agreed to meet her boyfriend, who was Emily's father. "Well you best go and phone him"

Emily went wide eyed, and giggled at herself. She was so excited, she completely forgot about actually asking if Troy was busy tonight. "I'll phone him now" She said as she pulled out her phone, looking at her mum as she walked backwards into the living room. "Thanks again mum" She smiled, and waved at her mother who waved back and disappeared in the living room.

Gabriella smiled while shaking her head at her daughter, and turned towards Taylor who had her eye brow raised.

"What?"

Taylor shrugged, smirking slightly leaning her elbow on the counter and leaned her head in her hand looking up at her.

"She reminds me so much of you"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, while closing the magazine that she was reading still looking at her.

"I guess let's just hope this boy isn't a prick like her father" Gabriella said, in a harsh tone.

Taylor nodded, sitting back up and stepping off the stall. "Well I'm going to get going home, but don't worry I'll be back tonight, I'm not going to miss seeing my goddaughters boyfriend for the first time"

Gabriella giggled, and nodded at her best friend, knowing there was no stopping her. "Yeah that's fine, I'll see you tonight then"

Taylor nodded at her, bidding her farewell before exiting where the excited teenager had just walked out of seconds ago.

Gabriella signed, and looked into space letting memories slip through.

" _Mama" Gabriella Montez shouted as she and her best friend walked through the door of the Montez's household._

" _In here Gabs" A feminine voice shouted._

" _Come on" Gabriella said to her dark haired best friend, as they both set their school bags down on the sofa and walked into the kitchen to see her mother baking cookies. "Hey mum" She said as she sat at the kitchen table that was in the corner of the large kitchen._

 _Maria Montez looked up at Gabriella and smiled. "Hey sweetie, Hey Taylor"_

 _Taylor smiled, and waved. "Hi Mrs Montez"_

" _Taylor" Maria said, as she rolled her eyes."How many time do I have to say this, call me Maria. Mrs Montez makes me feel old"_

 _Taylor nodded, looking down at her feet blushing. "Sorry Maria"_

 _Gabriella giggled, and motioned for Taylor to sit down. "You are old mum"_

 _Maria looked shocked, but went as quick as it came when she saw the playful look on her daughters face. "Less of the old, baby girl"_

 _Gabriella groaned. Stomping her foot slightly on the perfectly laid kitchen tiles that her father had fitted. "And less of the baby girl, its embarrassing mum"_

 _Maria shrugged, grinning at her daughter loving to get under her skin. "And I told you, you will always be my baby girl, no matter how old you are" Maria giggled, as she saw Gabriella roll her eyes. "It's true, and when you have a little girl of your own some day, I bet you will be saying the same thing to her"_

 _Knowing she wasn't going to win against her mother, Gabriella signed. "Whatever mother, anyway I have something to ask you"_

" _What's that?" Maria responded, as she continued to stir the cookie mix still looking at her daughter._

" _Well" The young brunette paused, before continuing. "As you know, I have been with Max for over six months now" She blushed at the sound of her boyfriend from her own lips._

" _Yeah?" Maria said encouraging her daughter to continue, smiling at the blushing teenager in front of her._

" _Well I was wondering if he could come round for dinner tonight." Gabriella asked with pleading eyes. "He really wants to meet you and daddy, and I want you guys to meet him too"_

 _Maria smiled, knowing it was coming sooner or later, and she couldn't have been more thrilled to know Gabriella was at that stage of the relationship, where they would want to meet each other's parents._

" _Of course hunni" She replied eagerly, not wanting Gabriella to change her mind. "I would love to meet him, and I know your father would also"_

 _Gabriella squealed, standing up from her chair and ran towards her mother hugging her. "Thanks mummy"_

 _Maria giggled at her daughters over excitement, and looked at Taylor who was giggling at her also._

Gabriella signed at the memory of her sixteen year old self. She was so in love with that boy, he was the first person that she had said she loved apart from her father and mother, he was the person that took her virginity… and that day that she just relived was the day her ex boyfriend Max met her parents for the first time, and that was also the day that Gabriella had found out she was two months pregnant with his baby. She felt like it was just yesterday that she had told her boyfriend that she was expecting his baby.

 _Gabriella coughed up and gagged on the chicken that she had just ate, getting a worried glance off her boyfriend who instantly put his hand on her thigh, along with worried glances from her mother and father._

" _Babe?" He whispered, as he used his pinky finger to lift up her chin for her to look into his beautiful brown eyes. "Are you alright?"_

 _Feeling like she was going to be sick, she shook her head shaking slightly. "No" She whispered, not being able to reach his eyes._

" _Gabs? Whats wrong?" Her father greg asked worriedly._

 _Gabriella pulled away from her boyfriend, looking at her father. "Can I be excused for a moment?"_

 _Greg nodded confused at his daughters sudden change of behaviour, seeing her bolt from her seat he looked at his daughters concerned boyfriend, who was worriedly watching her run up the stairs._

" _Max, do you know what's wrong with Gabriella?"_

 _Max turned to his girlfriend father with the same worried expression. "No sir, she was fine earlier"_

 _Greg nodded, frowning slightly. Getting up from his seat he went to go check on her but was stopped by his wife who held his hand stopping him from leaving._

" _Greg why don't you go let Max see if she is okay?" Maria questioned, pulling him back down in his seat._

 _Greg signed, looking from Maria to Max. "Fine, you can go on up"_

 _Max looked at Greg surprised, not believing he was letting him go upstairs to his girlfriends bedroom, it helped really that Greg didn't know his daughter was sexually active with him and he had to admit he was very grateful for it._

" _Thank you sir" He said, standing up mouthing a 'thank you' to Maria and excused himself from the table, and made his way to check up on Gabriella._

" _Baby?" He said, as he walked into Gabriella's bedroom noticing that she was not there. "Gabriella?" He shouted a bit, worried seeped into his voice. Suddenly he heard a puking sound coming from the door at the side of the bedroom that he knew was the bathroom._

 _He walked towards it more concerned, and opened the door to see his girlfriend hunched over the toilet seat with her head in the toilet being sick while she was holding her hair stopping it from getting in the way._

" _Oh my god" He said, as he rushed over and sat next to Gabriella rubbing her back, letting more horrible substance come out of her mouth. "Baby, what's wrong?"_

 _Gabriella reached out to where she knew was the toilet roll and ripped some off wiping her mouth getting the left over puke off her face, shaking slightly chucking the toilet roll in the toilet and flushing it._

 _She turned to him, and he was shocked at what he saw. He had never seen Gabriella like this, and it broke his heart._

" _I-" Gabriella started to say but instead chocked on the tears that was currently running down her face._

" _Baby, what's wrong?" He cooed, wiping her eyes away from her blotchy face, and red strained eyes._

" _Max, I-"_

" _Come on, you can talk to me" He said trying to encourage her._

" _I-I'm pregnant"_

Gabriella closed her eyes painfully, he was so sweet when he had found out she was pregnant, he was so happy and so was she because she knew she would have a great guy to get through It all with and she knew she wouldn't have this baby alone, and the baby would get the love from the parents that he or she deserved.

They had told their parents, and even though they was all furious after a while they had finally came round to the idea of being grandparents.

Gabriella and Max couldn't have been more thrilled to find out that they was going to be parents, and parents to a beautiful baby girl.

During the first and second trimester Max had done everything for Gabriella, he looked after her, he held her hair every time she had morning sickness…well in Gabriella's case she had morning sickness at night but every pregnancy was different, he was at every single baby scan, even if he had to miss basketball practice with the East High Wildcats, and then once the third trimester came along, everything had changed, he stopped doing things for her, he had ago at her every time he saw her, he wouldn't tell her he loved her, he wouldn't kiss her, and shockingly to Gabriella because she knew what his fantasy was, and that was that he would get to bang a heavily pregnant chick, they hadn't had sex in ages. And that had worried Gabriella.

" _Max" A heavily pregnant Gabriella Montez shouted, up to her now boyfriend of a year and a half, as she walked into his parents living room._

 _Hearing a crash in the kitchen, Gabriella jumped slightly making the huge baby bump jump with her, giggling slightly she held her stomach as she felt the baby kick. "Where's your daddy baby?" She whispered as she rubbed her stomach, feeling another kick._

 _Hearing another crash in the kitchen, Gabriella suddenly felt scared as she realized she was heafvily pregnant, alone in a big house and thinking her boyfriend's parents was getting robbed. "I have a baseball bat" Gabriella cursed herself as she whispered and lied, the sound become louder and moans was then heard making Gabriella's eyes widen._

 _Hearing another moan, she became curious. Call her a stalker and a dirt bag but she became slightly horny at the moans. This is what happens when you haven't had sex in over three months, the moans become louder and grunts was heard, she giggled silently and walked into the kitchen silently so she didn't interrupt what was going on but gasped at the person that currently had some blonde hair eyed bent over the kitchen table thrusting into her._

" _Max?"_

Gabriella sobbed at the memory, leaning her head in her hands that was rested on the table, as she let a tear fall into her hand making her forehead slightly wet. That day felt like it was yesterday also, the day she found out that her boyfriend was having an affair with some girl from her cheerleading squad, for other three months.

She was snapped out of her daze as she heard her daughter's footsteps walking into the kitchen and taking a seat next to her. Feeling her present she looked up at her daughter to see a massive smile on her face but soon changed when she saw her mother's red eyes from crying, the smile turned into a frown.

"Mum? Are you ok?" Emily asked worriedly, as she put her hand on the middle of her back soothingly, seeing more tears fall down her mother's face.

"I'm fine" Gabriella said in a whisper, wiping the tears from her face with the white hoodie that she was wearing. "What's up?"

"Well I was going to tell you that Troy will be here at 7" She smiled slightly. "But if you're not feeling u-"

"No, no" Gabriella said, stopping her daughter knowing exactly what she was going to say. "I am really looking forward to meeting this boy of yours, and I'm not letting my tears ruin it, now go on up and get ready so I can start on dinner"

Emily smiled, and nodded. "Okay mum"

"Actually before you go, does this Troy have any allergies, or food preference? Vegetarian or?"

Emily shook her head at her mother's question. "No I don't think he has any allergies, and he eats anything, and he most defiantly isn't a vegetarian" She giggled, followed by her mother.

"Okie dokie, Mac and cheese it is" Gabriella smiled, standing up from the stool. "Go on up and get ready"

Emily nodded once, and got off her seat walking out of the kitchen door, to leave her mother in piece.


End file.
